The Defeat of the Patriarchy
by dbud
Summary: Kara Danvers is leader of the female war against the oppression of the patriarchy. Now, after a long and bloody struggle, it is finally won and a celebration is at hand.


**The Defeat of the Patriarchy**

Summary: Kara Danvers is leader of the female war against the oppression of the patriarchy. Now, after a long and bloody struggle, it is finally won and a celebration is at hand.

Starring Kara Danvers aka Supergirl as the Queen

Author's note: I have written elements of femdom in prior stories. This is a pure femdom story. It also contains graphic violence and forced sexual activities perpetrated by women versus men. Do not read if you don't want these elements; you have been warned! I always welcome feedback. Feel free to leave positive or negative comments as you wish.

* * *

The multi-verse; within it an infinite number of permutations and variations on our world and every other world that has ever or could ever exist. This is the story of one of these worlds.

* * *

Kara Danvers stepped out to the balcony and surveyed the scene before her. The balcony was more than one hundred feet above the plaza wrung with an ornate railing of marble. Like everything in her palace, it was of the highest craftswomanship. She stood for several long seconds letting the screams of the crowd wash over her. The plaza was filled with more than ten thousand of her citizens, all female of course. Most lived in the capital but more than one hundred thousand women had travelled from various other cities around the nation and world to be here as well. Furthermore, hundreds of television cameras littered the area capturing every inch of the festivities and broadcasting it to the millions of women watching world-wide. It was estimated that over ninety-eight percent of the female population of Earth was watching her right now.

"We love you Kara!"

"Our Queen, our savior!"

"Fuck all men!"

With her super hearing, Kara was able to decipher nearly every individual female voice screaming out to her. After another thirty seconds, Kara raised her hands and the crowd began to quiet until only a murmuring was left. Pausing again for effect, she spoke; her voice amplified by the microscopic microphone mounted just behind her ear.

"Thank you my fellow sisters. I am in awe of the love and support you have shown me this day. Since our female revolution erupted and women took over this world, we have created a near utopia where every woman is supported and loved. Without the aggression of the male gender, we have eliminated war, hunger, sickness and we live together as the Goddess intended."

The crowd erupted in wild applause as Kara spoke.

"You should all be proud. To throw off the yolk of male oppression and rise up to burn the disease of masculinity from our society if no small feat. The world of female cooperation, love and support that we have created is truly breathtaking."

Kara paused as her voice began to crack and she wiped a small tear from her eye and laughed a bit embarrassed. As she did the crowd of women roared with the show of emotion and the calls of "KARA!" and "WE LOVE YOU!" flew forth from thousands of lips in unison.

"And as we begin our annual celebration marking the anniversary of our grand revolution against the men, I have excellent and exciting news to share with my sisters."

The crowd silenced again in anticipation of their queen's news.

"Our magnificent warriors led by my most trusted generals," Kara turned and waved her hand to the women standing to her left each tall, beautiful and majestic…

"…has scored a crippling victory against the last of the remaining male terrorists. I had hoped the danglers," the crowd roared with laughter as Kara used the common slur for males, "would be smart enough to realize their fight was futile and see the world of love and peace we have created. But unfortunately, I underestimated the male lust for violence and war and domination. These many years have led to the senseless deaths of thousands of women, our sisters and mothers and daughters. I salute them all but their deaths were not in vain. They gave their lives to help create this perfect world of womanhood."

"In just these past days, we have broken what is left of the male resistance and captured their leader, the terrorist called the Arrow."

A gasp passed through the crowd as the women heard the news and it was followed by an eruption of cheers. Kara raised her voice…

"And soon we will have spread female rule to every corner of the globe and be done with the threat of men once and for all!"

As she spoke the final words of her speech, Kara took flight rising over the crowd with her arms outstretched and smiling as the women below cheered her name. As she did, the enormous dais at the base of Kara's palace began to move as the machinery hidden underneath the ground was activated. The raised area was more than a thousand feet across and twenty feet high. Spread across it was Kara's elite warriors and personal guard who acted as the shock troops of her armies. A thousand of them stood in rigid formation, all tall and beautiful.

Before each row of women, the floor opened and from below raised a thousand bound men. Each was restrained with chains; their ankles and wrists secured. Each was doubled over, bent forward across a metal T-shaped device mounted to the stone. The men struggled but were ultimately helpless to break free.

Kara waved her hand across the plaza…"Behold! The final forces of the male resistance…at least those still alive."

Kara landed on the edge of the dais, standing just feet from the outstretched fingers of her citizens. She raised her voice again, leaning forward and nearly screaming out to the crowd…

"And today, we will deliver a message to these men," she seemed to snarl the final word as if disgusted to have to say it and pointed back towards the bound males. "We will show them that their history of rape and beatings and murder and oppression have not broken us but only strengthened our resolve!"

The women in the crowd were going crazy screaming with wild abandon in support of their queen.

Turning, Kara took something from a woman standing nearby and held it aloft for the crowd to see. It was a large metal phallus in the shape of male genitalia. At that moment, each of the thousand women lined up behind her turned and it became clear that each of the warriors was wearing a similar device strapped to their groin and jutting out from between their legs.

"We will turn this disgusting symbol of male oppression against our former tormentors! We will turn their weapon of rape against the men who routinely used it against us!"

As she spoke, Kara mounted the straps of the dildo to her hips and with a hard yank, tightened them so that it was secured. The dildo was metal and fifteen inches long; the shaft two inches wide and ended in a rounded conical head more than three inches wide at the base.

One of the women at Kara's feet screamed over the roar of the crowd, "RAPE THE MOTHERFUCKERS KARA!"

Kara, hearing her, laughed and looked down at the young women who now seemed embarrassed for the attention and what she had said.

"Oh, don't you worry my darling. They will all get theirs."

The crowd cheered wildly yet again at the rare interaction of one of their own with their queen. The young woman seemed to get light headed at having spoken to Kara. Falling back, the woman was surrounded and supported by a dozen other women who all seemed excited to be this close to their Kyrptonian queen.

As Kara spoke, another male figure rose from the floor into view. The man was nude and bound with both his ankles and wrists in chains. Kara reached over and yanked the black hood over his head off revealing his face. The crowd began to hiss and boo as they all immediately recognized the face of the leader of the males, the Arrow.

As Oliver's eyes adjusted the bright sunlight he took in his situation and saw Kara standing next to him.

Turning off her microphone…

"Why hello Oliver," she said with a snarky tone.

"Kara you bitch!" he spat.

Kara feigned a disapproving look of shock, "Oh come now. You didn't think you and your group of inferior males would actually win this little war did you? This is how it was always going to end for you."

"You won't get away with this Kara. No matter what you do to me, my men will keep fighting."

"Oh you mean those men?"

Kara grabbed Oliver and forced him to turn so he could see the thousand males bent over and bound behind him.

"And those are just the ones we didn't kill on the battlefield. Sorry to tell you dangler but you kind is nearly wiped out. Except for the ones we keep around for manual labor and your seed."

Oliver's face, usually hardened and betraying no emotion, changed as he saw what was left of him army. Kara smiled as she relished the realization of his defeat.

"Sorry to tell you this Ollie, but both you and your gender are well and truly fucked. Both figuratively and in a few moments, literally."

It was at this moment that Oliver's eyes fell to Kara's crotch and he saw the enormous phallus jutting out from between her legs. His eyes went wide at the sight and the implications of it.

"What's the matter? No threats or insults?" Hmmm?" Kara smirked with her face mere inches from his relishing his defeat. "You are going to pay for every woman you've killed with your rebellion and for every woman raped or oppressed by your patriarchy over the last ten thousand years."

Turning, she reactivated her microphone and addressed the crowd, "Today the reign of men ends and women take their rightful place over this world! And we turn this symbol," Kara forced her hips forward displaying the massive metal cock she wore, "of male dominance into their WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE!"

Kara screamed the final words and the crowd erupted in wild raucous cheers.

"Kara…wait…pl…"

Oliver's voice was cute off as Kara wrapped her hand around his throat and hoisted him off the ground. Holding him up, his legs were kicking and his feet were a foot off the stone as Kara took flight seeming indifferent to the fact she was nearly strangling him to death.

Holding him to her side by the neck, Kara once again addressed the crowd as she flew fifty feet over the dais with her elite guard below her. Looking down she saw her generals, Diana, Carol, Psylocke, Mera, Sif and Valkerie each take their place behind a male each also wearing a dildo strap on as Kara was.

"LET'S TEACH THESE MOTHER FUCKERS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE SUPERIOR GENDER!" she screamed, her voice echoing for miles through the city.

Casually tossing Oliver up, she caught him and flipped him around, holding him by the hips facing away from her. His toes were resting on the tips of her bright red boots as she held him by the hips. While he may have weighed nearly two hundred pounds, it might has well have been an ounce to her. She manhandled him easily with her inhuman strength and he was tossed like a rag doll in her grip.

Oliver's eyes widened as he felt the tip of the cock she wore pressed to his asshole. Instinctively and involuntarily, he clichéd his sphincter muscles to stop the invasion that was forth coming. It was futile though as there was no chance he could stop Kara.

Kara shifted her right hand up and grabbed her hated enemy by the throat from behind and after a pause to savor her moment of victory, yanked back hard with both hands as she thrust forward with her hips. The entire length of the fifteen inches of metal was driven into Oliver's rectum in one quick push.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Oliver screamed as he was raped by Kara.

His cry of denial was met with Kara's own, "YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS!" as she yelled back in return.

Oliver's face twisted into a look of agony as he felt the muscles of his asshole ripped apart and the massive head of Kara's dildo forced more than a foot into him. Holding him, she did not immediately withdraw but instead she held him tight letting him experience the entire length.

"Is this what they call 'balls-deep' Oliver?" she asked laughing.

Suddenly, from below, in unison, the plaza was filled with an enormous roar as more than a thousand men were violated just as their leader had been. Every woman on the dais had thrust hard and driven her phallus into a male victim. At the same moment, the thousand men in the plaza were raped and let out a wail of violation and agony.

Kara closed her eyes and threw her head back, her hair flying back in a large wide arch over her head. She reveled the moment and let the wails of male agony fill her ears. Her super hearing allowed her to take in every voice individually and she relished her total victory over the males who she hated more than words could describe.

Kara pulled Oliver away from her, letting the dildo slide nearly the entirety of its length out of his asshole. But just before it would have fully exited, she stopped and with a hard thrust, drove it into him again.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Oliver screamed in agony as he was violated and he felt the torn muscles of his rectum destroyed further.

"You like that bitch?" Kara asked him.

Pulling the cock nearly all the way out again, "ANSWER ME?! DO YOU?!" she screamed as she forced her phallus inside his asshole for the third time.

"How many women have you done this to?" She asked pulling his head back so she could snarl in his ear and nearly breaking his back in the process.

"N-n-none, I-I've ne…ver…"

"Liar!" she screamed into his ear as she began fucking Oliver hard and fast.

"You men are all alike!" she snarled at him.

Oliver's entire body was bucking and flopping as he was raped violently by the Kryptonian female. Kara showed absolutely no mercy as she sexually assaulted him.

So focused she was that she barely noticed the scene below her. In the plaza, more than a thousand men, all well muscled and strong, were being similarly violated by the women of Kara's guard. It was hard for the crowd to say which was louder, the screams of agony and degradation of the men or the cries of glee and joyousness of the women. Each woman was relishing what she was doing. Most were screaming insults or taunts at their victim; others were quiet and simply enjoying her revenge.

Many of the females were exchanging smiles and high-fives with others nearby. After a few minutes, the scene turned into an all out free for all as the women began wildly raping with no concern for the men before them. Many women began switching males often stopping to exchange long kisses with their sisters before raping a different man.

Several minutes passed as Kara thrust wildly into Oliver savoring the role reversal she was experiencing all the while Oliver was screaming in pain as he was plowed up the ass. As she kept fucking him, his wails began to fade to her ears as she became more and more focused on the rhythm of her thrusting. Kara's breathing became deeper and faster as she felt waves of pleasure radiating out from her crotch throughout her entire body.

"Oh goddess," Kara muttered as her head fell back, her eyes closed. Kara's hips became a blur as she began thrusting even harder and faster, lost in the moment.

Over the next minute, Kara's orgasm built to a crescendo until…

"OH…MY…GGGGGAAAWWWWDDDDDEEEESSSSS"

Opening her eyes, Kara let out a massive blast of heat vision that streaked miles into the sky. Her entire body began to tremble and quiver as she was rocked by an incredible orgasm. As her pleasure began to fade, Kara without realizing it had floated to the ground. Opening her eyes, she now looked around the women of her guard who were all panting and smiling at her. Kara sheepishly grinned, embarrassed by the private moment made public.

Before any of them could speak, several of the women turned as other female voices began to cry out in pleasure. Yells of "GODDESS" began to fill the plaza as more and more women began to experience orgasms.

Kara let Oliver go and the man dropped to the ground, unable to stand after being nearly killed by Kara's rape.

"My queen?" someone called out.

Kara turned and saw a woman she did not recognize but who was clearly one off her guards looking down at Oliver and it was clear what the woman wanted, "May I?"

Kara smiled, "Of course. I don't want him to have a moments rest. Teach that dangler what the power of females truly is!"

Given leave, a group of a dozen women descended on Oliver.

"NO!" he screamed as he was hoisted to his feet and held while one of the women positioned herself behind him. Moments later, Oliver screamed again as he was raped for the second time but not the last of the night.

Kara turned and eyed the row of men bound before her, most of who were being violated wildly by the women. Cracking her knuckles, "Oh, I'm not done," Kara said as she strode forward. The first woman she encountered immediately stopped fucking her male and stepped back, "Here my queen. Take this one!"

Kara smiled a thank you and stepped in behind the man. Moments later, she was thrusting hard with a snarl on her face raping him with abandon. Over the course of the next hour, Kara raped more than a hundred of the men.

During that time, Kara experienced three more orgasms. The female on the dais too all came hard, those who couldn't get off from the thrusting used their fingers to bring themselves to climax. Likewise, all through the crowd, women began to finger and orally service their fellow spectators turned on by the sight of female power in front of them. At the same time, all over the globe, women everywhere were masturbating or fucking their partners to celebrate their victory over the patriarchy.

An hour later, even the most physically fit of the warriors were becoming exhausted. Most women had raped more than a dozen males and orgasmed nearly as many times. Most of the women were covered in sweat and panting hard as they reached the point where they simply could not physically continue. While Kara had no such limits, she realized it was time to stop. But first, she had one more thing she wanted to do.

Leaping up, Kara landed at the front of the dais, next to Oliver who was barely alive having been beaten and raped within an inch of his life. He had lost count of how many women had forced themselves on him.

Hoisting him and off his feet, Kara looked into his eyes; "Still with me Ollie?"

Oliver raised his head and his breathing told her he was alive and conscious. Smiling, "Good because I want you awake for this."

Oliver didn't know what Kara meant but he began to writhe in a vain attempt to break free as terror filled his mind at what more this woman could do. Flying up with her prisoner in her grasp, Kara hovered nearly two hundred feet over the plaza.

"My sisters," she called out using her microphone to address the women below and in the crowd and in their homes.

"Today as been a great day of victory and of celebration of the power of the female gender."

As she spoke, the thousands of women all around her stopped their fucking and raping and turned their attention to their queen.

"Now, let us end the threat of toxic masculinity once and for all."

Still holding Oliver by the throat, Kara reached down with her free hand and wrapped her fingers around the base of Oliver's cock and scrotum. Oliver began to twist and struggle in her grasp but it was futile. Even if he could have overpowered her, he was more than two hundred feet in the air and surrounded by thousands of his most hated enemies all of who hated him even more than he did them.

"What's the matter Ollie? Bitch got you by the balls?"

"No…pl-please K-ka-kara…mer...cy?"

Kara seemed genuinely surprised at his words, "Really Oliver? Begging? Have to be honest, I expected you to be tougher?"

Kara then squeezed her right hand and curled her fingers around Oliver's testicles. The pressure she applied was immense but she stopped just short of rupturing him. Oliver began the thrash in her grip like a ragdoll as he felt more pain that he had experienced in all the dozens of rapes he had endured and all the battles he had ever fought. Kara could feel his nuts beginning to give way and crack in her hand.

"NO! OH GOD NO!" Oliver screamed in agony.

"I think you mean OH GODDESS NO!" Kara yelled back at him, her voice booming across the city as she closed her fist and turned his balls to pulp.

Before Oliver could even scream as his testicles were destroyed, Kara yanked her arms in opposite directions, tearing both his cock and what was left of his nut sack off him.

"GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Oliver screamed as he felt his manhood torn off. Over several long seconds, Oliver's voice faded and he went silent, his body going slack.

Kara held Oliver's limp form, his legs twitching and body quivering, in one of her outstretched arms and his bloody manhood in her other. The women below her roared their approval for her brutality. Kara hovered, savoring her total victory over the males.

Releasing Oliver, Kara let him tumble to the ground his body flipping end over end and his skull shattering on the stone below leaving his corpse in a heap. Seeing their queen emasculate the leader of the males, the women below seemed to be overcome with a blood lust of their own. One of the guards turned to the nearest male meeting his eyes with her own as she drew a knife from her belt.

The man, helpless as he was still bound, screamed "NO!" as the woman leapt on him. Struggling as best he could to fend her off, it was ultimately futile as she managed to get the edge of her blade under his manhood and with a hard slicing motion, cut through his cock and balls severing them both. The man's high pitched wail rose above the crowd as the woman stood and raised her hand holding her trophy.

Within moments, the crowd of females rushed forward towards the steps of the dais. Kara's guards all took defensive stances not sure what to do. Many of them looked up to their queen for guidance.

"Let them through!" Kara called down and the warriors stepped aside as hundreds of women of all ages surged past. The men began screaming in terror and begging for mercy as the first of them the women reached were set upon. Some women had knives but most simply used their hands or even their teeth to rip and tear a man's cock and balls off.

As the flood of females continued to fill the plaza more and more male voices could be heard yelling for mercy, then wailing in agony and lastly finally fading into silence. Kara watched from above as her citizens took revenge for millennia of oppression against the males. In less than ten minutes, there was barely a free male on Earth who had not been castrated, emasculated and left for dead or killed outright.

An hour later, Kara was soaking in a huge bathtub of scalding hot, at least to a human, water. She reached out and felt her muscles stretch and savored the pleasure of it as she listened to the sound of her joints popping.

Hitting a button on the console, she turned the sound of her television up. Various scenes flashed by as announcers covered the night's festivities. While most of the males had been finished off by now, a few were left and the TV crews were covering their final moments as groups of women tore off their manhood and killed them one by one in various gruesome ways. Kara couldn't surpress a giggle as a series of highlights showed several. In one a group of women stood on the edge of a building with a male. Tying a rope to his cock and balls, the women tossed him off. The rope began to unfurl until it went taunt but the man continued to the street below. Hoisting up the rope, the women cheered when they reeled in his manhood torn off by the fall.

"Mistress? May I enter?" a soft voice called from the other side of the door.

"Come," Kara replied and a servant girl opened the door and entered Kara's private bath chamber.

She carried a silver platter on which sat a pillow. As the girl lowered it, Kara glanced over and immediately smiled.

"As you requested my queen."

Kara stepped from the tub as the girl lowered her head and held a towel to her which she ignored. Taking the item on the pillow, Kara strode nude and dripping wet across the room towards two large double doors on the far wall. The two women dressed in armor, opened the doors and immediately bowed to their queen as she strode past ignoring them.

Entering a dark chamber, the lights came on automatically as the motion sensors detected her presence. The room appeared to be a trophy room as the walls were lined from floor to ceiling with lacquered shelves and mounted every foot or so across them all were what at first what appeared to be dildos of metal. Some pewter, some bronze, others even gold. Closer examination would show they were not dildos but rather real engorged male genitalia now sealed in various metals for preservation. These were Kara's personal collection of male manhood's she had collected over the years. In all there appeared to be several thousand of them. And this was but a fraction of the numbers of men she had killed in the same time frame.

Gliding upward, Kara found an open spot and placed Oliver's cock and balls now bronzed on the open mount. Hovering, she smiled at the sight of her most prized trophy before she floated to the floor and exited the room, closing the door on both the trophies and the age of men.

The end.


End file.
